


Abnormally Normal

by Ekgthe1st



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Demisexual Reader, F/M, History of child abuse, Multi, Slow Build, Superheroes are kind of dumb, Tall Reader, more tags to come, nerdy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekgthe1st/pseuds/Ekgthe1st
Summary: You just went to the store to get milk, not get stuck in-between a hero villain battle. You sure as hell didn't mean to save the villain. Now...where were you and why are you handcuffed?**Chapter 1 has been redone**





	1. Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry before hand for grammar errors. It's been a long time since my last fanfiction. Leave a comment and tell me how I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thanks villainous-love for beta reading and helping redo the first chapter.

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _   
  
"Arghhhh~" You groan again, pressing the snooze button for the tenth time. It stops screeching. Ah, sweet silence. You close your eyes, only to have your cat paw at your face. Geez. How much does it take to get some sleep around here?   
  
Covering your face with a pillow, you roll on your stomach. "I bought food yesterday...you don't need to bother me..." You moaned, burying your head into the sheets.   
  
" _ Meow _ !"   
  
"I don't care if you don't like it, it's healthy."   
  
" _ Meow _ !"   
  
"Then we're are at an  _ impasse _ ."   
  
" _ Meow _ ."   
  
"Fine,  _ fine _ ! I'm up! Gosh, you’re pushy."   
  
Finally getting the strength to get out of bed, you check your phone for the time. Alarm seizes your brain, seeing that it’s 1 PM. The date flashes across the screen. Oh right - it’s the weekend. You sigh, relieved. So, no worries there.    
  


You pat your cat’s head, and he nuzzles into your palm. Leaping from the bed, he sashays out the door. You shake your head. Sassy thing. You drag your feet from bed, down the hallway and to the kitchen, for a late afternoon breakfast. Cat is waiting near his food bowl, impatient as ever. You roll your eyes. 

 

“I’m getting there, wait, why don’t you? I need to eat too.” Rubbing your big belly, you decide cereal is the most appealing right now. You pull open the fridge door, and your eyes scour the contents. Irritation spikes in your chest. Seriously? No milk? You push some containers out the way, hoping maybe there’s something way in the back. Nothing. Geez!    
  
Guess you'll have to go to the corner store. 

 

“ _ Meooow _ ?” Cat calls out again, demanding.

 

“Yeah, yeah!”

 

After serving your pushy cat his wet food, you pull a hoodie over your head, and stuff money into your pockets, not even bothering to count. You look over your shoulder, the last thing you saw is Cat snuggling into his cat pillow, content from a full belly. 

 

“So long to you too.”   
  
Plugging your earbuds in and blaring the music on high volume, you head outside. Good thing the corner store is only a block away. You can just run in and out for whatever you need, then rush back to home sweet home. An entire day dedicated to binge watching and stuffing your face on cereal, would just be  _ perfect _ . A dreamy smile spreads on your face. Yeah, that’s  _ definitely _ your plans for today.

 

Getting at the end of the block, you turn right.    
  
Last thing you expected was a flaming ball of death hurtling straight for your face. 

 

Yelping, you drop to the ground before it could hit you. It explodes behind you, hitting a car. The ear buds tumble out your ears. Shaking, you dare to glance up. Now that the music stopped, you can hear raw screams of panic and terror. Feet stomp past you, sprinting, desperate to escape. A blur shoots through the streets. It grabs a falling pile of debris, instantly saving people that could’ve been crushed.

 

_ Superhero _ . Is the first thing that crosses your mind. 

 

You scoot close to the wall, gasping at the fantastic battle happening before your very eyes. Two heroes vs - your eyes widen seeing the trademark top hat. Wonderful. This has to be your lucky day. You just  _ had _ to crave cereal for breakfast! And now you walked right into a death battle!   
  
"Fuck me sideways," You declare, breathless. Maybe you should be more freaked out about this predicament, but shock numbed your reaction. You heard unsuspecting idiots walking into these battles, but  _ you _ never thought you be one of them! The screaming continues, as falling debris and fireballs come from all directions. Another superhero - wearing green - floats in the air, pointing at the ground.    
  
"Stop right there, Black Hat -  _ in the name of justice _ !" They yell. Oh geez, they may be the very people protecting you from death, but do they have to sound so  _ cheesy _ ?!

 

The only answer the superhero got, is a shot to the face, and a high, cruel cackle. Chills run down your spine. That laugh - it sounds close. Too close.   
  
"Oh, fuck me sideways and beyond," you whispers wishing desperately to disappear, back into the comforts of your house. Cat is still waiting there. How is he doing? Will he miss you? Will he finally eat dry food if you don’t happen to come back home today? You begin to hyperventilate. Dear god. You could  _ die _ today!   
  
Peeking from behind a trash can, you gasp, seeing that the infamous villain is only a few feet away. He’s so close - if he turned around,  _ you’d  _ be the first thing he sees. Nuh-uh. No thanks. His demonic gentlemen glory for all to see,  _ Black Hat _ , threateningly waves around a gun. Geez. You never thought you’d see one of the most  _ terrifying _ villains in the city - hell, maybe the whole world - with your own two eyes. He has done so many horrible things, but  _ always _ got away with it. You duck back into your hiding place, clutching your hoodie.   
  
You thank every God he hasn’t noticed your 6-foot fat ass.   
  
Get away. You have to escape. The will to live surging in you, you crawl as fast as you can away from the battle. You’ll get back. Definitely. You will. Right back into your comfy, safe house…

 

“ _ TAKE THIS _ !” A hero shouts obnoxiously. You couldn’t help but look back.

 

You see just in time, a billboard falling towards the ground at break neck speed - Black Hat underneath it. Geez! He’ll get  _ crushed _ !

  
Your instincts overpowers your reason, and you launch yourself. Last thing you see is pushing Black Hat away -    
  
And then a burst of pain followed by darkness. 


	2. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for villainous-love for beta reading!

_ Darkness. It grips you with it's long inky appendages, like it was squeezing the life out of you. It was hard to breathe. Why was it so hard to breathe? Where is the light?! You crave it. You need it. You open your mouth to scream as the darkness swallows you whole. _

 

You jerk awake, coughing and gasping for air. Tears falling down your face as your throat felt like it was on fire. You settle back down after the coughing fit to have the pain throb throughout your body.

 

Oh God, everything hurts. Why does everything hurt? You finally open your eyes fully and hiss. It's too bright.

 

You blink rapidly, ignoring the terrible throbbing in your head and body. It’s like you got slammed by a truck - well, if memory serves you right, a  _ billboard _ . You try moving your arms, but quickly discover that this isn’t possible. Your right arm is handcuffed to the rusted hospital bed with IV supplying nutrients so you stay hydrated. Your left was in a sling, incase in a cast. Are you at the hospital?

 

Trying to make sense of everything, you move your arm again. The chain clinks. What sort of hospital imprisons their patients like this? Unease growing in your chest, you look around some more.

 

You had to push Black Hat out of the way.  _ Why did you push him out of the way!?! _ Maybe that’s why you’re chained up! They think you’re an  _ accomplice _ ! It’s a good thing both of your arms are immobile, or else you would’ve done a double face palm. Let's not even point out how you’re not  _ dead _ . You should be a human pancake. Instantly, you shudder at the imagery of your insides splattered across the pavement. Oof. That doesn’t make things better. 

 

Dread settles into your stomach. The wallpaper is peeling and aged, a sick shade of barf-yellow. The windows have cracks and look like this need a good cleaning. The curtains adorning them were in shreds and filled with  moth holes. Dark wet spots decorate the ceiling, signs of recent leaks. Taking deep breaths, you gag at how stale and moldy the air  _ tastes _ . 

 

This't be a hospital. Hospitals are clean, white, and sterile. Where are the nurses and doctors around here? Heck, the machines that are monitoring you look different. These things look  _ menacing _ .

 

Do all hospitals in this city treat their criminals like this? What happen to the Hippocratic Oath?

 

You start to whine in displeasure, your feet are cold. Glancing down, you let a snort out. Of course your feet hang off the bed. Well,  _ foot _ . Your right foot was being elevated and was in a cast also.

 

A painful whine escapes you. What are you hooked up to, anyway? Are the drugs even helping? Wait, whoever put you here could be pumping toxins into your body and you wouldn’t even know it. Panic seizing your heart, you wiggle around in the bed, desperately trying to escape.

 

While you did that, the door slowly squeaks open. A large cyan blue color bear walks in. Now you know for sure there is something wrong with these drugs. You're hallucinating. Bears don't come in cotton candy blue. Was that a daisy growing out of its head? _How is that even_ _possible?_ One thing you did notice besides the absurdity of this bear's existence, that it carrying a tray that had a pitcher of water and a glass on it.

 

Then you suddenly recognize this bear. It was from Black Hat's commercials - how such an adorable thing got lumped with a bunch of villains, was beyond your imagination.

 

“Hey…” You wince, trying to steady your heartbeat. It’s painful to speak. You lick your cracked lips. Your throat still felt it was on fire.

 

The poor bear jumps and screams, startled from your voice. Luckily, he was able to save the tray. The bear cautiously approaches, looking down at you with those big watery eyes. “Water?” You rasp, your voice barely above a whisper. The bear is generous, and pours a glass, offering it to your lips. Gratefully, you chug it down. 

 

“Thank you…” Your voice sounds less hoarse. You smile at the bear, thankful. 

 

He beams from your kind words. It's little tail wags happily - kind of like a dog! You couldn’t help but laugh, worries fading for a moment. You try moving your hand in an attempt to rub the bear’s fur. The chain makes a metal noise, and fear strikes back in your head. Despite the friendly bear, you’re _ still _ imprisoned.

 

“Can you undo these handcuffs for me? They’re hurting my wrist.” You point at it, a little pleading. 

 

The bear’s happy expression crumples, and he begins to shake. He looks left and right, like something’s going to pop out. 

 

“I promise not to leave.” You quickly add on, trying to appeal to the bear’s already kind nature. Also, it was kind of hard seeing you can't even get out of the bed.

 

Whimpering, he throws one last glance at the door. Then, he leans over and snaps the handcuffs, like they were made from twine! Maybe you shouldn’t underestimate this bear...there’s a good reason why he’s with the villains in the first place… You give another shaky smile at the blue bear, and scratch his chin. It flinches at your touch, but becomes hypnotized from your rubs. He lets out a loud purr and sticks out its tongue. You laugh softly, seeing that in the end, this bear’s just an oversized pet. 

 

Sorrow pangs your heart, when you suddenly remember Cat, still back at home...

 

“5.0.5. where are you?” hiss a tall lanky man entering the room. Though you have no idea how tall he is. He is crouching down so much to look smaller he was. Though the oddest thing about this man was him wearing a paper bag over his head. You vaguely wonder how he could wear goggles without tearing the bag. 

 

Getting over the whole paper bag thing, you took the rest of his appearance in. Lab coat, cool rocket shirt, and jeans. Like the bear, you recognize this guy from Black Hat's commercials.

 

Dread was filling your stomach like cement.

 

“ _ You're not suppose to be here, 5.0.5.!” _ whispered Bag Boy louder trying to act stern, but sounding more scared and worried.

 

“Black Ha”

“ _ Where am I?!”  _ you said loudly interrupting him. 

Youwere scared and in pain and it must have come off your voice cause Bag Boy went over those sinister machines. After turning a few nobbs, the pain lessen and you started feeling sleepy.

 

“I'm sorry, but I don't know. Black Hat just brought you yesterday and order me to fix you up or else,” said Bag Boy panicking.

 

You tried staying awake, but the drugs were beating you. You shouted out your address. 

“Please, I have a cat. He needs to get fed. Can you please feed him.  _ Please!” _ You begged, crying like an idiot as you did so.

  
You didn't hear his response as the darkness swallows you up again.


	3. Poppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry about the long wait. I had to get ready for a craft fair that I had a table for and then there was Thanksgiving.
> 
> But enough excuses, here is the chapter~

_ Heat. Unbearable heat.  _

 

_ You toss and turn trying to escape the cocoon of heat. Sweat clings to your body. You wish you were back in the darkness. At least it was cooler. _

 

_ “Meow?” _

 

Something is padding your chest, insistent for your attention. They - they feel like little feet - little  _ paws _ ? Weakly rubbing your eyes, you lift your head. 

 

A pair of big feline eyes stare at you. Your heart leaps. It’s  _ Cat _ .

 

“Hey there,” You whisper, rapidly blinking away the tears. 

 

A relieved smile begins forming on your lips. Maybe this was all a _bad_ _dream_ after all. You try reaching for Cat’s head to give him a long needed petting - but horrid pain shoots through your entire body. A hiss escapes your mouth. Bandages are still wrapped around your body, and your wrist is still cuffed to bed. Dread and fear settles inside you all over again. 

 

No. Not a nightmare. But a horrible reality.

 

Cat meows again, calling for your attention. You take a deep, shuddering breath. Okay. Okay. At least Cat is here.  _ How _ he got here probably should’ve confused you, but you’re ultimately relieved you have some solace in this horrible place. Lifting the other hand that isn’t cuffed, you reach to pet his head. You tense up, seeing a metal bracelet - tracker - _ device  _ slapped around your wrist. Green lights blink at you, almost taunting. 

 

You look around the dismal room again and notice your stuff from your apartment was packed inside here. But how?

 

_ “Aaaaaaa!”  _

 

A loud scream punctures your ears. You cringe and try to cover them. 

 

Oh geez! Hissing in pain from movement, you crane your head to see where the scream came from. God, you hope you weren’t next. 

 

Then you spotted your small smart screen TV. You remember you bought it with your first paycheck. It wasn't the biggest nor the top of the line, but it was yours. You vaguely wonder if you were  _ ever _ going to have late night gaming sessions again...

 

You squint your eyes to see what was playing onscreen.

 

It look like a woman is running... _ away _ from something.

 

She look like she was on a date before this. Her hair look nice like she recently went to the salon to get it done. Her makeup look like she took time with it. Though it was ruin now. Thanks to her mascara running down her face from her sobbing. She was wearing a nice black dress, but the hem was ripped in several places. Luckily it seems she still had her high heels on.

 

_ Oof! _ You thought too soon. One of her heels breaks and now she on the ground. 

 

You wonder why someone left the TV on to some...horror movie? You glance around some more. Is there some remote or button around here?  

 

You wanted to look away, but curiosity overpowers fear. Whatever’s showing on screen looked too  _ realistic  _ for a movie. She tries to hurry to get up before whatever is chasing her catches up. 

 

However, it was too late. A large shadow covers her. She turns around and looks up. Her screams were depthening as you get a look at the monster for the first time.

 

You squirm. That thing was disgustingly scary. It look like a cross between a gorilla and a praying mantis. Green scales with clumps of green fur cover its large powerful body. It had four arms and claw like hands.

 

Oh Geez~ it's  _ face _ . It's God awful face.

 

It’s like someone took a gorilla’s face replace the eyes with bulbous red insect eyes. Add more of them all over it's forehead. Then it's “mouth” or whatever it's suppose to be - it's like someone jammed twenty slobbering mandibles into its jaws. 

 

You grimace. It was dragging the corpse of what you assume was the girl's date.

 

You shudder. How are they able to get away with showing so much gore? You stare at the lifeless eyes of the corpse thinking it look to real. Then a maddening thought plops into your head. 

 

_ What if it is real? _

 

You quickly look away as the sounds of flesh tearing and bloodcurdling screams fills the room.

 

“Muhahaha~ _ Finally _ . Something redeemable about this league. Besides coming to us of course,” laugh a deep hoarse voice right beside you. 

 

You start to shake in terror. Despite yourself, you turn to your right.

 

The Master of Evil himself, Black Hat.

 

He had a look of glee  from  watching the woman onscreen being  _ brutally _ being murdered. Your stomach twists horribly when you realized this. He really  _ is _ evil. He certainly isn’t  _ dressed _ like it though. You notice that he wasn't wearing his iconic jacket, as he wrote down something down in a file. His red shirt sleeves were rolled up and there was an air around him that say _ relaxed _ . He finally turns to you.

 

“Ah, finally awake I see,” said Black Hat grinning.

 

You gulp in fear as Cat trying to get your attention again. He rubs his face against your arm, purring lovingly. You’re too frozen from fear to actually pet Cat, your gaze locked on Black Hat. 

 

Much to your horror,  _ Black Hat _ scratches Cat's chin. You cringe, seeing how sharp Black Hat’s nails are.

 

“I'm so glad that I get to greet you this time around. Flug explained to me that you wanted this...erm, creature’s company?” 

 

You’re hardly paying attention to what Black Hat is saying, too paranoid of what he might do to Cat. Why are the villain’s nails so sharp? They’re like knives for fingernails! At least Cat is blissfully ignorant - in fact, he even seems to be _ enjoying  _ the petting he’s receiving from Black Hat. 

 

“Well, in any case, I couldn't let you get up and  _ leave. _ ” Black Hat finally stops petting Cat, now shifting his attention on you. Nuh-uh. No thanks. You squirm in discomfort, averting your eyes. “You ought to be thankful, hm? I ordered my minions to bring your possessions here.” He casts a hand at Cat. “Now you have  _ no reason _ to leave.”

 

You grit your teeth.  _ Thank _ him? How big is this guy’s ego? 

 

“It’s not like I can stand on my own two feet, I need time to  _ heel, _ ” you said blurting out a horrible pun. You quickly cover your mouth as soon you said those words.

 

Black Hat just smirks as Cat jumps back to you. Cat kneads your chest while purring. He makes a big show of pacing around, before settling on top of you. You wonder if Cat can feel how loud your heart is pounding inside your chest. 

 

“Uh...how long I been asleep this time?” 

 

“ _ Hmmm _ , about a week,” said Black Hat going back to his file.

 

The TV was making horrible  _ squishing _ and  _ grunting _ noises. You dare not to look.

 

“The medicine that Flug has prescribed you, sped up your healing. But, it gave you a fever that make you sleep like the  _ dead _ ,” said Black Hat letting out a laugh at his own joke. “I'm having him find some better medicine for you. It's not  _ fun _ having you sleep all the time,” said Black Hat getting up and cupping your cheek.

 

His grin was big and he look at you like you were his new favorite toy. He was even drooling!

 

“I don’t want you to miss any fun,  _ Poppet.” _

 

Scratch that, you are his new toy.

 

You struggle slightly trying to get away from Black Hat's grasp. He let you go suddenly and turns off the TV.

 

You sigh, quite glad that “movie” was over. 

 

“Though I wish I could spend time with you longer, you need your rest. I must be  _ patient _ and let your body  _ heal _ . We have all the  _ time _ in the  _ world _ to spend with each other~” chuckled Black Hat. With a slam of the door, he’s gone. 

 

Tears start to pour out. Oh why did this happen to you!? What did you ever do to deserve this!?!

 

Cat starts to knead and purr again, trying to comfort you. 

  
You pet him as the night progress onwards.


End file.
